


Firsts

by allegre



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/pseuds/allegre
Summary: For all those Jon & Dany shippers who really wanted to see their first kiss.(Don't get me wrong, I loved #boatsex)





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing anything like this. I appreciate honest feedback but please don't be too cruel. ;-)

Firsts

This moment. He had been waiting for it for what felt like his entire life. Anticipation, fear, desire, it was a profoundly confusing mix of emotions. As newly hailed King in the North facing a dark and uncertain future, he felt a strong sense of duty and devotion to his people. After all, his determination to protect and fight for the North had driven his decision to leave his recently reclaimed home, accepting the invitation of the Targaryen Dragon Princess. Many things had happened between then and now. And while the loyalty he felt towards his people had not wavered, another connection had grown. Unexpected, yet stronger than he ever thought possible. A personal connection that had awoken feelings and desires in him he had deemed lost. These feelings had nothing to do with duty, and everything to do with just being human, a man. They made him feel alive, as alive as he had not felt in a long time. And they scared him, perhaps more than the threat beyond the wall, the threat that was marching closer everyday. Those feelings scared him because they made him care, care for his own survival, but even more so for somebody else's. He felt torn. Torn between reason and temptation, between duty and desire. Initially, he thought he could uphold his resistance. He had said goodbye, and knowing where he was headed it had felt definite and final. Still, it had taken all his self-control to keep himself from turning back as the small rowboat left the beach of Dragonstone and made its way over to the ship that would take them to White Harbor. Little did he know then that those delicate feelings of affection that he was harboring were being reciprocated and, more importantantly, that the idea of that connection, whilst desperately fought against and denied on both sides, would save his life. 

Upon awakening on that ship however, still recovering from yet another encounter with death, he had wished for nothing more but to be able to undo it all. He had looked into those eyes brimming with tears and in that moment he would have given his life in an instant if it meant soothing the hurt he saw in them. Hearing her promise then, the fiery strength and determination in her voice when she pledged her assistance to the North in The Great War, he knew. He knew he had known for a while and he was tired of fighting it. He had been fighting his whole life, physical and mental fights, with swords and with himself. That day, holding her hand in his own for a blissful moment, he decided to surrender. He would have been a coward not to, for he realized there was not enough strength in the world to help him overcome what he felt. It had been an utterly futile mission all along. 

So there he stood, contemplating all of this, knowing that he had never felt more sure about what he wanted in his entire life, while becoming more aware of his own foolishness with every second passing. He shook his head slightly, muting that annoying inner voice, mustering all of his courage and with that knocked on the wooden door in front of him. It only took a brief moment before she answered. Their eyes locked and there was nothing he could think of saying that his eyes had not already told her. It only took this look between them, their eyes sealing a silent agreement, washing away any doubts he might have had only moments before. His body finally able to move again, he stepped into her cabin just as she reached to open the door wider, allowing him entry. With a heavy thud he closed the door behind them and they there were, finally, just her and him, inches apart. Her usual formal demeanor was replaced by a softness that made his heart pound faster and somehow feel heavy at the same time. Gods, how beautiful she was. Stunning from the moment he had first laid eyes on her, it was right there on that ship out on the ocean when he truly became aware of the extent of her beauty. It was radiating, all encompassing, consuming, completely overwhelming. And he realized that her beauty was more than the sum of her magnificent eyes, her gorgeous hair, her full lips, her shapely body, her graceful movements and her elegant posture. Those features were merely hinting at what was hidden underneath. Goodness, pureness, and so much love. Her charm was like the irresistable pull of gravity in that moment, his need to be close to her almost unbearable. He closed what little distance was left between them with one step and lifted his hand, letting his fingers trace over the delicate line of her cheekbone. Her dark lashes fluttered and she closed her eyes, savoring his caress. His thumb went to her lips and she opened her eyes again. He met her gaze and felt his own longing for her grow even further as her eyes gave away her own desire. It was all he needed to know to finally close the gap between their lips. And in that moment the world around them ceased to exist. Her and him, nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
